


A Slippery Mistake

by KeytotheEarth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After School - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubroom Sex, Creampie, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytotheEarth/pseuds/KeytotheEarth
Summary: The taller male narrowed his eyes to see the object that’s being fisted by Hinata. “What the fuck?!” His eyes widened as he snatched the medium sized bottle out of the smaller male’s hand. “Why are you drinking lube?!”Hinata’s not so unfortunate mistake wasn’t so bad after all.Where Hinata’s action makes you question if he is genuinely clueless or just acting clueless, because he seriously can’t act dumb.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	A Slippery Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hey! Hey!
> 
> So this is a one-shot. I must say, this is absolutely porn. If you’re looking for plot, then... pfft!
> 
> I just came up with this story while reading about lubes earlier. Even I don’t know why...
> 
> Anywho, enjoy my first KageHina pure must!
> 
> If you want to read something with plot the please read my currently in progress work; MELODIC BOUND
> 
> Peace out ✌️

“Oi dumbass!” Kageyama bursts in the room, eyes immediately finding the smaller male hunched at the corner clutching something tightly on his hands. He stepped inside to room and stomp his way to grab at the collar of the orange-haired male. “What’s taking you so long? We’re the only ones left because you’re so slow!”

“Ka-kageyama...” Hinata looked up to him, eyes wide that’s watered with tears and a glistening substance that’s falling out of the corner of his lips. 

The taller male narrowed his eyes to see the object that’s being fisted by Hinata. “What the fuck?!” His eyes widened as he snatched the medium sized bottle out of the smaller male’s hand. “Why are you drinking lube?!”

Hinata shook his head furiously, making the stray liquid that’s dripping on his face scatter droplets on the club room floor. “I didn’t know!” He reached a hand to wipe the corner of his lips, choking on his throat from the slick sensation that’s running down his throat. “It was just there. I opened and sniffed it and it smells delicious because it’s strawberry flavored and I’m so thirsty. And it doesn’t have label on it.” Hinata sniffed back on the snot that escaped his nose. “Am I gonna die?!” He wailed, asking the raven-haired male who’s staring at him with a scowl on his face. 

“Wipe your fucking face!” Kageyama took out the handkerchief that’s on his back pocket and kneeled to harshly scrub Hinata’s face clean from tears, snot, and lube that made him wonder just how much this moron just drink to still have it dripping down his chin. “I swear, you’re the only idiot I know that would mistakenly drink lube just because it smelled good.”

Hinata whined and started to protest by pushing the taller male’s hand away from his face. “Hey! You gave Kiyoko-san that lipstick vibrator that you picked up on the ground before! You’re an idiot too, Bakageyama!” He pouted as the raven-haired male began to feel annoyed and threw the handkerchief on his face. 

Kageyama scoffed, standing up on his feet. “My mistake was honest. Who designs a vibrator like a lipstick and not expect it to get mistaken as an ACTUAL lipstick.”

“Ugh. My mouth feels slimy.” Hinata said as he smacked his lips in hopes to ease the greasy feeling that’s taking over his mouth. 

“Then drink some water dumbass!” The raven-haired male glared at the smaller male who’s now busy examining his clothes. Probably making sure that there’s no splatter of lube can be seen on his shirt. 

“I don’t have water...”

Kageyama sighed, dropping his bag before taking out his tumbler and march forward to the door. “Stay here. I’ll get you some.”

“No!” The taller male stopped on his tracks as Hinata grabbed at his shirt, giving him a look in what the smaller male hopes to be enough as he bit on his lower lip. “Don’t leave me here, Kageyama.” His eyes lighten up as he watched the look on the raven-haired eyes shift into something darker.

Kageyama turned to stand in front of Hinata, who’s still kneeling. Taking in how the orange-haired male is staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a slight gape on his mouth. He reached and tip the smaller male’s head up by his chin then bend forward to press his nose against the corner of Hinata’s mouth. “That lube...” Kageyama started as he move to breathe directly at the smaller male’s ear making him shiver under the taller male’s touch. “It really did smell delicious.”

“Ahh... Kageyama...” Hinata moaned as a he felt the taller male’s tongue lick the outer shell of his ear. Both his hands grasped Kageyama by his forearms as he starts to feel his cock harden from the feel of the raven-haired male’s hot wet muscle against his ear. 

Kageyama continues to lap on Hinata’s skin as starts to feel himself growing inside the confines of his pants. He gave the orange-haired male a last long suck before he straighten himself and smirked at the kneeling male in front of him who’s looking up at him with a whine escaping his lips. “Open you mouth wider.” He ordered, thumbing the corner of the smaller male’s mouth as lube dribbles down on Hinata’s jaw. “Take out your tongue.”

Which the orange-haired male did once he opened his mouth wider. His eyes still watery from tears making the taller male harder and much more excited. Kageyama wasted no time in holding the smaller male’s tongue. Padding his calloused fingers at its wet and soft surface making Hinata shudder in pleasure. “It’s so hot...”

“Hmm... Tobio...” Hinata moaned then sucked on the raven-haired male’s fingers that continues to play with his tongue. He shifted both his hands to support Kageyama’s knees as he felt the taller male’s legs slightly buckle which made him hum and close his eyes. The vibrating sound spreading through the body of the male that’s towering above him.

Kageyama worked on unbuckling his belt with his free hand as the orange-haired male sucked on his fingers and the rising temperature of the room starts to made him sweat. He finally managed to open his pants and pull them down his thighs along with his boxer. His cock bounced against Hinata’s flushed cheek, which startled to smaller male into opening his eyes. “Suck my cock, Shouyo.”

Hinata wasted no time in releasing Kageyama’s fingers in exchange for the raven-haired male’s throbbing cock. He closed a small hand around the gifted length of the taller male’s aching member, giving it a few tug before finally enclosing his mouth around Kageyama’s hot dick.

Kageyama let out a long groan, the heat of Hinata’s mouth making him dizzy. The lube that was consumed by the smaller male even making it easier for him to thrust his dick inside. “Fuck... you’re mouth is so slippery.” He grabbed onto the orange-haired male’s unruly locks, fisting his hands that made Hinata wince but was immediately replaced with a pleased moan when the tip of Kageyama’s cock brushed against the back of the smaller male’s mouth. “I want to fuck your throat...” The raven-haired male said as his thrusts starts to become faster and deeper.

Kageyama looked down to ask permission at the kneeling male who enclosed his arms to grab at the taller male’s taut ass, hands squeezing his cheeks to slow the movements of his hips as Hinata tries to take the raven-haired male’s whole length deep inside his lubricated mouth. It made the Kageyama growl, eyes rolling at the back of his head. His hands tightening its grip at the smaller male’s hair. He moved his hips lightly as he felt the air coming out from Hinata’s pressed nose against his pubic area making him savor in the sight of his cock completely disappearing inside the orange-haired male’s hot and slippery cavern. “Let me fuck your throat, Shouyo.”

Hinata blew a deep exhale out his nose as the feeling of his mouth being stuffed full with Kageyama’s dick made his own cock wet the insides of his underwear from releasing too much pre-come. He looked up to meet the eyes of the taller male that’s darkened with lust and hunger as he nodded to give his permission. Squeaking as the raven-haired male unforgivingly piston his hips into thrusting deeper inside the smaller male’s slick mouth.

“Ahh... Sho—shouyo...” Kageyama placed his hands to hold Hinata at the back of his head, preventing the orange-haired male to move back for even an inch as the taller male continues to relentlessly grind his hips. “You’re mouth feels so fucking good on my dick...” Hinata can only thank his non-existent gag reflex or else he’d be choking out his guts with how deep Kageyama’s dick is buried on his throat.

“Fuck! I’m close...” Hinata hummed as his eyes rolled at the back of his head from having his throat fucked raw. A vibration spread its way all over the raven-haired male’s body which made his movement stutter. “I’m close baby...” Kageyama gasps as he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach making him buck his hips a few more times while the smaller male pushed his head forward to further press his face against the skin of the taller male.

That was enough to push Kageyama off the edge and spill his hot cum deep inside Hinata’s mouth, making every spurt of his climax automatically go down the smaller male’s throat. “Swallow it all.”

The orange-haired male whine and tapped on Kageyama’s abs to have the taller male back off. The raven-haired male, still breathing hard from post-orgasmic bliss, smoothed his palm against Hinata’s cheek to caress his flushed skin. “You’re so fucking hot.” Kageyama remarked as he surged forward to kneel himself on the floor, claiming the smaller male’s swollen and red lips against his own. 

Kageyama positioned himself comfortably on the floor, sitting completely before pulling Hinata to sit on his lap. He felt his exposed cock starts to get hard again as the smaller male grinds his own clothed dick against him. The orange-haired male snaked his arms around the taller male’s neck as strong hand gripped him by the waist, helping him move at a steady rhythm.

Kageyama tangled his tongue with Hinata’s, giving it a hard suck while his other hand worked on opening the orange-haired male’s shirt. Unbuttoning its buttons, one by one before moving his head down to start a path of open mouthed kisses to the column of the smaller male’s neck, his collarbone, his chest. Earning him a pleased whine as he closed his mouth on Hinata’s pebbled nipple, his tongue circling around the hardened peak which made the smaller male shudder in his arms.

“Hmm...” Hinata lets out a moan that’s akin to a sigh as Kageyama continues to tongue on his nipples while he furiously grinds above his lap as he pushed his cock against the taller male’s semi-hard dick. “I only drunk a little lube...” He managed to say in between his breathy gasps. 

Kageyama raised his head to stare at the disheveled male on his lap, a new wave of arousal forming at the pit of his stomach. He gently pushed Hinata off him, earning him a quizzical look from the orange-haired male. He stood up, letting his lower garments fall down his ankles and stepped out of them before he walked towards the corner of the room where the unlabeled bottle was still placed.

He turned around and smirked at Hinata, the lust-filled look on the wide honey-colored eyes of the smaller male made his dick harder again as if he hadn’t just had an orgasm five minutes ago. He lowered himself against the wall as he unbutton to remove his own shirt. Kageyama closed a fist to jerk on his cock, watching Hinata crawl on all fours towards him.

He held up a hand to stop the orange-haired male from getting any closer, making Hinata pout which only made him chuckle. He had always find it ridiculous that his boyfriend can manage to be irresistibly sexy and adorably cute even when having sex. He bit hard on his lip as he watches the smaller male sit on his knees, one hand pinching at a nipple while the other gets its fingers sucked. It took every control inside Kageyama to not just ram his cock inside Hinata.

“Remove your pants and boxers. Lay down on your back. Pull your legs up.” Kageyama can see his boyfriend’s eyes widen in excitement as he hurriedly pushed himself out his clothes then positioned himself directly in front of his lover. He spread his legs open before hooking each arm at the back of his knees, making the taller male curse at the sight of the protruding cock pressed on his stomach and the pinkish hole that keeps twitching at the gaze of the raven-haired male.

“Shit! You look so good Shouyo...” Kageyama jerked at his own cock while his eyes are still focused on his boyfriend’s waiting hole. He can hear Hinata’s breathing starts to get shallow as the smaller male felt himself get wetter by the image of his lover, masturbating in front of him. Masturbating to him. “What do you want?”

Hinata thrust his hips in the air, his mouth hanging open as he calls out towards his boyfriend. “Ahh... Tobio...” He lowered his legs before turning to get on his knees, reaching to spread his ass in front of Kageyama. He circled a finger around the tight ring of muscle, smiling as he heard a growl escape from the mouth of the taller male. “I want your cock inside...” He pushed his finger inside his mouth, lathering it with a mix of saliva and lubricant before bringing it back towards his asshole, hungrily looking back at the raven-haired male who’s gaping at him. “Fuck me hard with your big cock, Tobio...”

That made Kageyama snapped, removing Hinata’s hand and replacing it with his own. He thumbed at the twitching entrance, feeling the smaller male tense as he move his face closer and jutted out his tongue to lick the outline of the quivering hole. He then pressed a cheek against his boyfriend’s smooth ass, “Relax baby, I’ll loosen you up first.”

He reached for the bottle behind him, pouring a large amount of lube on Hinata’s entrance, before gently pushing his finger past the tight ring of muscle. The snugness making his mouth release curses after curses. “Fuck... we’ve been dating for two months already and you’re still as tight as the first time.” Kageyama spread open the orange-haired male’s ass, making him moan loudly as he starts to thrust his finger inside.

Hinata moved to meet his boyfriend’s hand, stretching his arms in front of him as he lay himself flat on his stomach. The friction felt by his dick as he rub himself on the floor mat, matched with Kageyama’s long finger digging inside him brought on an intense amount of stimulation to make himself feel dizzy. “Y-yes...” He moaned in between gasps. “Put another finger inside...” He reached behind him to hold onto one of the raven-haired male’s finger and push it towards his aching hole. “Please, Tobio.”

The taller male granted his request, pushing two fingers instead of a single one that made him wince at the burning sensation of being stretched. Kageyama didn’t give his boyfriend time to adjust from the sudden intrusion as he picked up the speed of ramming his fingers inside, scissoring it in search of Hinata’s sweet spot. He draped himself to cover the smaller male’s frame, gently grabbing the orange-haired male’s chin to press their lips together. They opened their mouths to pant against each other, hot breaths fanning the other’s face. “Do you want me to put my dick inside you, Shouyo?” Kageyama mouthed against Hinata.

“Ahh...” Hinata can barely managed to give an answer as he jolted from the sudden feeling of his prostrate being hit by his lover’s fingers. Both of them rocking back and forth, as the taller male continues to poke on his boyfriend’s. “Ahh...”

Kageyama smirked, pressing his lips against Hinata’s ear. His fingers wet with slick, and his dick aching from oozing an intense amount of arousal. “Well?”

“P-please...” The smaller male pleaded, breathless. 

“Please what?” Kageyama teased, nipping at Hinata’s earlobe making the orange-haired male groan.

“Y-your cock...” Hinata said, gasping on his words as his lover continued to nip and suck at his skin. Fingers still drilling his insides. “T-tobio...”

“Hmm?” He felt the taller male smirked against the Back of his neck. “Speak clearly.”

Hinata can’t hide his frustration any longer as he tried to get back up on his knees, flushing his back against Kageyama’s toned chest. “Please...” He turned his head to look directly at the raven-haired male’s royal blue orbs that’s laced with desire and ardour. “Shove your big fat dick inside me.” The smaller male panted, reaching a hand behind to grab hold of the taller male’s leaking cock. “I want it so much!”

Kageyama just smiled. He removed himself from being pressed against Hinata’s back, before swiftly turning his boyfriend to lay on his back. “Good boy.” He praised the smaller male while he reached again for the bottle to pour another generous amount of lube on his dick and on the orange-haired male’s entrance. Feeling that he’s slicked enough, he positioned himself between Hinata’s spread out legs. He rubbed the head of his cock against the quivering hole before pushing inside up to the hilt, both of them moaning loudly and letting out a long sigh.

“Ahh... so fucking good...” Hinata wrapped his legs around The taller male’s ass, digging his heels to signal for him to move. 

Kageyama grinds his hips, making the smaller male’s insides throb, tightening its walls around the raven-haired male’s cock. “Shouyo, you’re so tight!” He pulled back his hips, taking his dick out until only the head remains inside before he forcefully pushed back, burying himself deep inside his lover. “You’re squeezing on my cock so much.”

“It’s so big...” Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s back as the taller male begins to pick up speed on his thrusting. Ramming his hips forward with an insane amount of force and speed, making the smaller male arch his back to meet his thrusts. “You feel so good inside me...” Hinata whispered against his boyfriend’s skin, his insides tightening from the feeling of his own weeping cock rubbing between their toned stomachs. “Harder...” He pleaded, “Fuck me deeper, Tobio...”

Kageyama pulled back a little to drape one of Hinata’s leg over his shoulder, the angle granting him an even deeper access as he continues to drill Hinata with his cock. The new position made the smaller male whimper from the intense amount of pleasure. His prostate being hit over and over as the raven-haired male pick up an even quicker pace. Leaning over to thrust into him harder, repeatedly assaulting his sweet spot. He turned to bit on the arm that’s placed beside his head, only to be grabbed on his cheeks as Kageyama bent down to crash their mouths against each other. The taller male, buried deeper into him than before.

“Shouyo...”

“Shouyo...”

“Shouyo...” Kageyama panted in his mouth, his movements slowing down a little.

“Yes... more, Tobio...” Hinata cried, feeling himself closer to his own climax. His leg is practically pressed on his chest, while his dick continues to get rubbed against his boyfriend’s toned abdominals. “Love me more...”

“Ahh...” The raven-haired groan, picking up his pace. “I love you Shouyo...” His hips beginning to stutter on its movement as he felt himself nearing his own release. “I love you so fucking much.”

“T-tobio...” Hinata raised his hips, wanting the taller male to remain buried deep inside him. “I love you. God, I love you so much...”

“I-i’m so close...” Kageyama said with a small growl, hips continuing on its relentless pounding. He felt his tongue peek out the corner of his mouth as he takes in the delicious appearance of the smaller male that’s panting and moaning under him. He rammed himself flushed to the hilt, as he starts grinding and rolling his hips against the orange-haired male. “Where do you want it baby?”

Hinata felt his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth hung open at how amazing his lover’s movements felt. “Ohh... I-inside...” He gasps, letting his own hips roll to meet Kageyama’s. “Pour your cum inside me please...”

Kageyama gritted his teeth as the heat coiling on his stomach made him move again, burying his face at the crook of the orange-haired male’s neck, “Ahh... Shouyo... I can’t—“

“Yes... come baby...” Hinata encouraged as they both rock against each other, clinging tightly at one another as they both near their release. “Come inside me...”

“Shouyo!” Kageyama shouted, pushing himself as deep as he can inside Hinata as his cock throbbed while shooting his cum. Spasming intensely by feeling the smaller male’s walls clenched onto him tightly, as his lover’s body convulse from his own orgasm.

“I love you Tobio.” Hinata sighed, smiling as he felt strong arms enveloped him in warmth.  
  


* * *

“Good morning!”

“Morning.”

The couple both greeted in unison as they found their clubroom already open.

“Hey, good morning.”

Hinata beamed widely at their senior as Kageyama bowed and made his way to his locker. “Oh! Asahi-san, you’re earlier than usual.”

Asahi laughed nervously, “Um... I, uh, was looking for something. Figured I might find it if I came early.”

“What are you looking for?” The orange-haired male asked, tilting his head.

“Uhh...——“ The older male said, a whisper under his breath.

Kageyama frowned, moving closer to hear what the flustered male was saying. “What was that? We can’t hear what your saying Asahi-san.”

“L-lube...” Asahi repeated, covering his face with his hands as his cheeks starts to get tinted pink.

The raven-haired male just nodded, “We actually saw it here last night.” He said then bowed. Making the older male confused. “But I’m sorry Asahi-san, we didn’t know someone owns it and it got emptied out. We’ll just but you the same brand and flavor as an apology.”

“Kageyama! What are you saying?!” Hinata exclaimed loudly, startling Asahi, a mortified tone lacing his voice. 

“E-emptied out? What?”

“Yes, Asahi-san.”

“Y-you mean...” Asahi’s eyes started to widen in realization. He had no idea that the duo is in that kind of relationship. “You two...”

Kageyama can’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, seeing the reaction of their senior. “Hinata drank it.”

“KAGEYAMA!”

**Author's Note:**

> They’re so adorable!!!!!!!
> 
> Honestly, I can imagine Asahi passing out from being the shy baby that he is.
> 
> Will be posting one-shots soon for my other OTPs.
> 
> *chuu*


End file.
